Lullaby's and Pegasi
by akumachan884
Summary: Togami is over-protective and Naegi decides to retaliate... FemTogami/FemNaegi, Yuri, Rated T for impure, cut-off thoughts


Second time role-playing! :D I had just as much fun this time as I did last time! So, I decided to upload this one as well.

**Bold will be my friend**

_Italics will be me_

__I apologise if the way I've set this up so you can differentiate annoys you, but it annoys me that I have to do it too. I'm sorry.

_Naegi felt like she was going to fall asleep. The teacher just droned on and ON... How long until class ends? she started falling asleep, but caught herself. Naegi decided to look around the classroom; maybe that would keep her awake..._

_Wait a second._

_Did that guy just wink at her? What was his name? She couldn't remember right now... But really? He WINKED at her. He winked at HER. She blushed a little bit and looked the other way. She hoped Togami-chan didn't notice... That would be embarrassing..._

**Togami did,in fact, notice and she was not exactly approving. Togami looked from the guy to Naegi and back to the guy again. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and tapped her nails on the table (which was something she only did when she was extremely annoyed).**

_Naegi whimpered. Togami just started tapping her nails on the desk. She obviously noticed then. Oh god; was she going to be in trouble later. She looked back at the guy who winked. She didn't notice she still had a blush on her face._

_The guy smirked and winked again thinking she was blushing because of him. (Well, she kinda was, but only because it was embarrassing to her because Togami was there. She didn't want anyone other than TOGAMI flirting with her, dammit! Maybe she should try to be mean and rude a few times... Maybe people would stop flirting with her...?)_

**Togami was tired of this guy. She stood from her chair, causing the whole class to look at her, walked over to Naegi and picked her up out of the chair she sat in. She then sat down, placing Naegi on her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist.**

_Naegi squeaked, "E-eh! T-togami-chan? What are you doing? we're in the middle of class!" She wriggled in her spot on Togami's lap. She didn't notice that Togami was blushing because of that little action. But when Togami moved her hands to her hips to stop Naegi moving them, she DEFINITELY noticed, "Ah! Gomen, Togami-chan!"_

**"Stop moving" Togami muttered, resting her head on Naegi's shoulder. Togami glared at the guy across the room. Her action sent the message she intended it to send 'dont even think about it. She belongs to me'**

_Naegi felt like a tomato, "N-nani?! Ah, gomen..." Naegi leant back into Togami's chest, figuring that she most likely wouldn't win the argument if she tried. She felt a little smug that she had a bigger chest than Togami. It was one of the things that she had that was better than what Togami had._

_She smirked. The people around them looked shocked. Naegi could smirk? And, oh god, she looked even more evil than Togami when she did. Everyone decided then and there, that Naegi smirk was the creepiest smirk that ANYONE in the school had._

**Togami rolled her eyes "I know what you're thinking. Stop being so smug about it." Togami could read Naegi quite well. Togami pulled Naegi closer to her (if that was actually possible).**

_Naegi blushed even more (How could she get her face to blush even more? That, my friend, even I don't know...). "A-ano, Togami-san? Would you let go of Naegi-san so we can finish the lesson?" The teacher shivered as he felt Togami's glare on him, "A-ah, it's fine, don't worry about that, you two can stay like that for the rest of class hahaha..."_

_Naegi sweatdropped. Wow, the teacher got intimidated, then again, not a very big feat for the Super High School Level Heiress, "Meet me after class..." She suddenly felt scared. What was Togami going to say after class? She didn't want to say something wrong. Maybe she was over-thinking this..._

**Now, togami intended to apologize. If she ever said that to anyone they would probably think she was lying. She wasn't however. she was currently trying to figure out what she was going to say. 'Hey, Naegi, sorry for being a possessive girlfriend?'**

_Naegi decided that she didn't care about what Togami said. She was being stupidly overprotective, why did Naegi have to apologise? She hmph'ed and turned her head away from Togami, and when the bell went, she didn't meet Togami when she was asked to. She walked straight home, ignoring everyone else around her, wanting to go and sulk about having an over-protective girlfriend._

_Togami was SO over-protective that she didn't even let Naegi tell ANYONE that they were going out. If she was going to show everyone that they were going out like that, why didn't they just tell _everyone in the first place?!

Naegi pouted as she shoved her face in her pillow. Why, oh why, did she choose to have the over-protective girlfriend?...

**Honestly, Togami felt guilty. Really guilty. She needed to apologize. She just didn't like the way he winked at her. Sure she was maybe going a bit overboard but Naegi was the first person (excluding Fukawa) who actually took the time to get to know her. She walked home and briskly walked to her bedroom. She took off her jacket, shoes and sighed, sitting on her bed**

_Naegi felt rotten now, because she ignored Togami. Maybe she should call her? No, she would wait until Togami apologised. She started it._

**Togami ran her fingers through her hair, looking at her phone. Maybe she should call her? She didn't really want to apologize over the phone. She might have to.**

_"Ah~" Naegi sighed. She decided to text Togami to meet up at their usual spot, and that she was sorry for ignoring her. She was just about to hit send, but her phone started ringing, and popped up with the caller ID. It was Togami._

**This took a lot more courage then togami would like to admit. She had never really apologized to anyone before. She usually made other people apologize to her**

_"A-ano, Togami-chan? I'm sorry... For ignoring you this afternoon..." Naegi was squirming where she sat, so she stood up. She still didn't feel comfortable standing up. How did Togami effect her even when they were nowhere near each other? Naegi thinks she would never know..._

**"N-No, I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing" Togami stuttered. 'pull yourself together' she thought "I was being over protective and it wasn't my place to act that way"**

_"A-ah... I-it's ok... I don't mind, just... not so forceful next time, ne?" She giggled. It was funny to think of what Togami's face would look like right now. Probably as red as Naegi's face is when Togami hugs/kisses her._

_**This wasn't a lie. Togami's face was bright red in comparison to how it normally was. Togami let out a small huff as her only reply**_

_"Ara~ Togami-chan's face is bright red right now, isn't it?" Naegi teased through the phone, "Ahh~ I wish I could see it... I bet it would be cute, ne?" She pouted, at not being able to see the amazing scene that was on the other end of the phone._

**Togami's blush darken "Shut up. My face is not red ,thank you very much"**

_Naegi laughed, her face shining like the sun because of the glowing smile on her face, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much!"_

**Togami's eyes narrowed and she looked to the side "Shut up"**

_"Ara~ De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt sweetheart!" Naegi's laughter chimad through the phone sounding like a bell, "Can we meet up at the park? I'd like seeing you and talking face to face, over talking to you over the phone; even if it does help us hide our expressions..."_

**"Fine. I'll meet you at the usual spot" she said and hung up. She slipped on her shoes again and put on her jacket**

_Naegi slipped out of the house, pulling her shoes on as she went. she had already changed into casual clothes. She ran to the park, and dashed up the hill. She sat down on a park bench at the top of the hill that looks down over the park, and waited for Togami to come..._

**Togami came a few moments later, her hair pulled up into a bun. It got in the way. Particularly on windy days**

_"Ah Togami-chan!" Naegi stood up quickly and ran and glomped Togami in a hug. Togami struugled to stay standing and succeeded, so she decided to swing Naegi around. Naegi started apologising a LOT and Togami decided to shut her up by kissing her. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, that showed Naegi how sorry Togami was about earlier that day. Naegi sunk into the kiss, explaining without words that it was ok, and that she was sorry too._

**Togami broke the kiss, looking into Naegi's green eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. She pulled Naegi close to her "Sorry" she muttered**

_She sighed, "I thought I told you already; it's ok. Just not so forceful, ne?" Naegi giggled._

_She sneaked her arms to Togami sides and started to tickle her. No reaction._

_"Mou~ Togami-chan... Why couldn't you be ticklish? It would make it so much easier to make you smile and laugh..." Naegi pouted, feeling foolish about trying to make her girlfriend laugh by tickling her when she wasn't ticklish... Her eyes lit up as she got an idea._

_She tackled Togami to the ground, situating herself on Togami's waist, and proceeded to try and kiss Togami silly._

**Togami attempted to withhold her laughter. it failed. Togami laughing was like angels singing. It was the best sound in the world.**

_"Mou, why can't you be shorter?" Naegi pouted again, standing on tiptoes trying to kiss Togami. She let out a squeak when Togami suddenly swooped down and pulled her into a heated kiss. Naegi panted when they parted, "Are you satisfied that I forgive you now?"_

**"Yes." Togami said "And i can't be shorter, because it wouldn't be as fun as being taller then you"**

_Naegi blushed, "Well, I know I have bigger breasts than you, so there!" She poked her tongue out. Togami took the chance to kiss her again._

_"And I thought I told you to stop being so smug about it" Togami scowled._

_"Why?" Naegi asked innocently, "They're so nice and squishy..." She started squishing her boobs together._

_"Naegi..." Togami growled, "Stop doing that before I do something I will regret..."_

_Naegi's laughter chimed like a bell, "Hai, hai... Can we go on a date then? Karaoke maybe?" Naegi smiled, she hadn't heard Togami sing for a long time. It was such a waste! Her singing was just like her laugh.. Like an angels... Naegi sighed..._

**"Karaoke?" Togami questioned. She knew that Naegi's actual motive was to get her to sing. She didn't sing often because she never saw an opportunity too and didn't really want to. She would sing only for Naegi.**

_"Hai, hai~ Off we go then~" Naegi grabbed Togami's hand and started dragging her towards the local karaoke place._

_~time skip karaoke place~_

**Togami was never really one for being in crowded places. She was just uncomfortable. Not that she couldn't handle it**

_Naegi casually walked straight up to the counter, "Eto, could we get a private room?" She said with a cute smile._

_The lady smiled at the cuteness of Naegi, "Moe~ Sure Chibi-chan! You can use the room right over there. You and your friend can pay at the end, ne?"_

_"Uwaahh!" Naegi smiled even brighter than before, "Really? Arigatou, miss!" She cheered and dragged Togami into the room the girl had pointed at._

**Togami brushed a strand of her hair, that had fallen out of her bun, back over her shoulder**

_Naegi scrolled through the available songs and stopped when she saw a particular song, "Ne, Togami-chan? How about this one? Will you sing this one for me? I'll choose a song to sing after you."_

**"Alright Alright"**

**Togami set up the machine and began to sing.**

**"Deep in the meadow, under the willow**

**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**

**Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes**

**And when again they open the sun will rise"**

_Naegi stared at Togami as she sang. She knew it was corny, but she loved the fact Togami was signing this song to her, because it made her feel more significant in her girlfriends' life than anyone else._

**"Here it's safe, and here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from all harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you"**

_Naegi was stuck in her spot, staring at Togami, wondering in amazement about her girlfriends' seemingly magical voice._

**"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."**

_As the song started ending tears were welling up in Naegi's eyes and started spilling down her cheeks._

**"Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you."**

_Naegi was silently sobbing by the end of the song. She jumped on Togami, "Daisuki Togami-chan, daisuki..." She was crying into Togami's shoulders, as Togami lifted her arms and wrapped them around Naegi._

**"Stop crying" Togami whispered to Naegi "Crying doesnt suit you at all. stop". Togami hated seeing Naegi cry. It was like watching someone kick a puppy. You just can't sit by and do nothing to stop it**

_"Un..." Naegi sniffled, "I guess i have to anyway, because I promised you that I would sing if you did too, ne?" She wiped her tears away with the ends of her sleeves._

**"You did" Togami agreed "But if you dont want to thats fine"**

_"No! I want to! Actually I chose my song at the same time I chose yours. Demo, the song I chose is a little silly..." Naegi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Ah, I'll set up the machine now then..." She walked over and set the song up and pressed play._

_"Spread your wings Neon Pegasus_

_And go flying through the night_

_They can take your glitter_

_But they can't take away your sparkle_

_And the thousand arm robot octopus_

_Will try to grab your golden reins_

_But your wings are strong from the battle_

_Over Cupcake Mountain"_

**Togami almost began to laugh, a smile appearing on her features. This song was ridiculous and happy. It suited her.**

_"Never again to be lonely_

_Never again to be without a home_

_Never to bow to the gummy king's throne_

_Never again, never again!_

_Never again to be put down_

_By the Marzipan Girl at the silver lake lounge_

_Soaring over it all, high up in the clouds_

_Never again, never again!"_

**Togami put her hand over her mouth. smothering her laughter**

_It seemed there was a bit of talking in the song too._

_"Yeah!_

_When I first saw you defeating the Gummy King's_

_Gluten powered armada in the darkness of space,_

_I knew you were no ordinary pegasus!"_

_Then it went back to singing._

_"Un-break your heart, Neon Pegasus_

_And go climbing through the stars_

_Out there with your dreams_

_Your sparkly dreams_

_And the genetically modified salamander_

_With a face just like George Clooney_

_Can't track you down with the_

_Rockabilly Worm from Space Land"_

**Togami couldn't stop laughing.**

_"Never again to be lonely_

_Never again to be without a home_

_Never to bow to the Gummy King's throne_

_Never again, never again!_

_Never again to be put down_

_By the Marzipan Girl at the_

_Silver Lake Lounge Soaring over it all, high up in the clouds_

_Never again, never again"_

_And there was another speaking part to end the song._

_"No matter how insane or ridiculous,_

_You must follow your dreams!"_

_Naegi stopped singing and had a broad grin on her face. Then she suddenly started cracking up laughing, "Oh *gasp* my *gasp* god. You should see your face! But really, to me, that song is a song of hope! On top of that, it's cute too! Ne, Togami-chan?"_

**Togami was laughing so hard she was practially in tears. she couldn't even say anything.**

_Naegi snorted and started laughing at Togami's face. It was absolutely hilarious! But, she decided Togami needed to stop laughing; if she didn't, Togami was going to hurt herself. So Naegi walked up to Togami, grabbed the front of Togami's shirt, pulled Togami's head down and kissed the living daylights out of her. That got her to calm down._

_But it seemed to have spurred Togami into pull Naegi into a make-out session. After a while Naegi, yet again, had to drag her lips away from her girlfriends', so she could breathe. She drew in deep breaths of precious oxygen as Togami looked at the cute face Naegi was unknowingly pulling: pink blush scattered across Naegi's face with her mouth open, trying to pull more air into her lungs, causing her bountiful chest to jiggle a bit more than normal._

**Togami had to remind herself not to do anything she would regret. which, at this point, was a lot of things. Togami twirled a strand of Naegi's hair around her finger. God her hair was soft.**

_Naegi smiled and dragged Togami out to pay for the room, and continued to drag Togami all the way to Togami's house. Halfway through the journey, Naegi pulled out her phone, called her Mom and slowed her walking down, "Ne, Haha? Ano I'm going to be staying at Togami's house tonight. Arigatou, Haha!" Naegi stuffed her phone in her pocket and continued walking._

**Togami had a feeling that there would not be much studying going on**

_~Owari~_

The first song is called Rue's Lullaby, and the second song is called Neon Pegasus. Here are links to the songs (just take out the spaces):  
www. youtube watch?v=suJqCw3SA Zw&list=TLHv9LVZ8mF T3lrI9LfQrEarRWRvERyenB

www. youtube watch?v=EiO 9_PJ0h8Q

If you have any questions about how characters speak, you obviously haven't watched enough anime in Japanese with English subtitles (Eng sub), so you are free to ask me what they mean.

Any sort of reviews (flames or otherwise) are appreciated.

Akumachan884: Baibai minna-san!


End file.
